The task of connecting agents and customer is not a simple one. Typically, agents of a help desk are unfamiliar with the customers they are helping and customers are unfamiliar with the agents who they are receiving assistance from. This can lead to inefficient processing during a help request as well as reduced customer satisfaction. Furthermore, agents may be unaware of a frustration level of a customer. For instance, recent poor customer service experiences may be a catalyst for the customer leaving a help desk service. As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving processing efficiency and customer satisfaction when routing communications through a help desk service, among other examples.